


Til Death Do Us Part

by Aislashu



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Assassin Haru, Brotherly Affection, Ending Credits AU, Free! Kink Meme, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, Wetting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aislashu/pseuds/Aislashu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nanase Haruka works for two things...gold...and water. Nanase's prices are high, but those who come to him know he can get the job done. He has never failed to get a mark, or to steal information, whatever was needed of him. When he is approached for another job, he thinks nothing of taking it. Even if the mark is someone he once knew, so very long ago. </p><p>Written for the Kink Meme prompt:<br/>okays. so ever since i saw<br/>this picture<br/>ive been craving something like it. because as much as i love all the harem stories and prompts, id love a little drama and intrigue even more</p><p>So basic idea, Haru is a wandering Assasin hired by lord knows who to kill Prince/king rin, like in the pic he manages to get rin alone and is about to finish the job when he's stopped somehow, either by Rin himself or maybe Guard rei, i dont know.) and Rin, cheeky bastard that he is, decides that, rather than execute Haru hell keep him, For 'interrogation' *wink wink nudge nudge* but while the boys are getting their groove on there is still some legit evil plotting happening to kill rin and maybe even the entire royal family? i dont know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Travelling Assassin

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the ending credits, of course! Enjoy chapter 1. I do not own Free! or its characters.
> 
> Prompter is referencing this picture:  
> http://24.media.tumblr.com/67a2e887724b028a5686874db5bcf278/tumblr_mqoe22BgpV1s6qt5zo1_500.png

    Haruka was the best at what he did, there was never any doubt about that. When there was a difficult job, people came to him...if they knew where to look. And if they had the coin...or the water. But the water had been much more scarce than normal. Haruka was lounging over one of his soft chairs, cheek propped on his fist as he boredly balanced a dagger on the tip of his finger on the other hand, ignoring the incredulous gaze of the man sitting across from him. The man should really be looking at him, but those eyes couldn't leave the dagger balanced so perfectly, point down, on his fingertip.  
  
    He briefly flicked his eyes to the red-haired man sitting across from him, the amusement evident but it didn't show across his face. The man had come here for a contract, and he knew the man had never dealt with someone like him before. He wouldn't be so impressed otherwise...nor would he be so easily distracted. The man would learn. In his presence...don't blink. Blink and you're dead, for a blink was all it took for Haruka to act. The man learned. That balanced dagger was gone from his fingertip, and strands of red hair fell upon the man's shoulders. The thunk of the blade sinking into the wood, the whoosh of the air...the man's eyes were wide with shock. He could feel the cut on his ear, the stinging sensation making him very aware that he was still alive...and that he very nearly wet himself.  
  
    "Mikoshiba Seijuurou, you have come to me to take out a contract, not to stare at my dagger," Haruka said boredly, turning his eyes back to the red-head. He hadn't been looking when he tossed the dagger.  
  
    "You...you know who I am..."  
  
    "Of course. But even a kingdom as small as Samezuka should have its own assassins...why seek me out...Sultan?"  
  
    "The situation is delicate, and I cannot risk any of my own people."  
  
    "I wasn't aware Samezuka had any major threats to deal with."  
  
    Seijuurou turned his head away.  
  
    "This is...more of a personal nature."  
  
    "I see."  
  
    Haruka rose to his feet slowly, and Seijuurou's eyes couldn't help but flick over the other male's body, lingering on the bare midriff, the folds of the cloth around Haruka's shoulders just barely covering his chest. He caught a glimpse of bare nipple when the cloth moved, and he felt his cheeks warm. Haruka moved over, leaning down and forcing the other man to lean back, eyes wide. He pressed one hand against the wall next to Seijuurou's head, other hand pulling the dagger from the wall.  
  
    "And tell me, Sultan Mikoshiba," Haruka purred softly, faces inches apart. Seijuurou gulped audibly, feeling the tip of the blade pressing to the underside of his chin. "Who am I to kill for you?"  
  
    "Matsuoka Rin...Sultan of Kingdom Iwatobi."  
  
    Haruka hadn't expected to hear that. He flicked the blade, drawing blood and a gasp from Seijuurou, pressing the flat of the blade beneath the man's chin, forcing the man's head up more to look into his eyes. Haruka leaned down just a bit more, his warm breath filling Seijuurou's nostrils.  
  
    "Say that again, I don't think I quite heard you," Haruka's voice was dark, low in his throat.  
  
    His lips brushed the Sultan's as he spoke, just briefly, but the jolt ran through the other man's body like a splash of cold water. Seijuurou's body jerked, and he had pressed his lips against Haruka's before he realized what he'd done. Just as Haruka had wanted. He shifted just a touch, using his blade against Seijuurou's neck to force the man back away from him. His lips were curled upward in a smile that sent chills down Seijuurou's spine.  
  
    "You just doubled my fee, Seijuurou..." the audacity of his dropping all formality, calling the Samezuka Sultan by his first name and nothing more, was not lost on Seijuurou. But he could do nothing about it. "Now, say it again.  
  
    "I..." Seijuurou choked a bit, licking his dry lips. "I want you to kill Sultan Matsuoka Rin."  
  
    Haruka straightened, stepping away from Seijuurou's seat. The man relaxed, a hand coming up to rest over his pounding heart as he took in deep, rapid breaths. Haruka let him relax, then tossed the blade into the air, catching it as it came down and thrusting downward, dropping to one knee as he buried the blade deep into the cushion between Seijuurou's legs, barely an inch away from the man's crotch.  
  
    Haruka noticed the dark stain spreading over the Sultan's pants, the sharp tang caught by Haruka's nostrils seconds later. He turned his dark blue eyes upward to the man's now-nearly-white face, both hands gripping the hilt of the dagger.  
  
    "If you kiss me again, the next 'eggs' you have for breakfast will be your own."  
  
    "A...as you say, Nanase."  
  
    Haruka stood, taking the dagger with him. He turned away, making his way back to his chair, flopping into it and draping a leg over its arm. He went back to balancing the blade on his finger, holding more interest in it now than the man across from him.  
  
    "You're stinking up my home. Go change, return here later...bring food...and we will discuss my payment and terms."  
  
    There was no room to argue Haruka's dismissal, and Seijuurou didn't bother to try. He'd heard the rumors about the man before him, but he had thought them exaggerated. He knew better now. If anyone could get the job done, Haruka could, Seijuurou had total confidence in that. When the Sultan was gone, one of Haruka's boys appeared at the doorway.  
  
    "Dispose of that chair," he said casually. "The Sultan has defiled it with his fear. Have a new one from the market delivered here."  
  
    The boy bowed quickly and disappeared to do as Haruka bid, and his eyes never left the dagger balanced on his fingertip.  
  
    Matsuoka Rin.  
  
    Alone, Haruka allowed the grin to break his lips, showing a bit of teeth underneath. He'd been getting bored as of late, the marks had been so...easy. Even the last Ambassador he'd disposed of. Now, it seemed the game would become very interesting. And he couldn't help but wonder...  
  
    ...would Rin remember him?


	2. Burning Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nanase gets ready to embark on his journey to Iwatobi. His target...the current Sultan, Rin. Watching the preparations for the trip, Nanase remembers the past that started him on the journey that got him where he is now...and the spark that ignited it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy chapter 2! Comments highly appreciated.

    Derashine stood between three major kingdoms: Iwatobi, Sano, and Samezuka. It was considered to be neutral ground between the three, which was perfect for when negotiations were needed off sovereign territory, giving no one group an advantage. It was home to smugglers and thieves, mercenary groups...the general rule was if somehow a criminal escaped one of the kingdoms and made it to Derashine alive, they earned their freedom. There was no greater hive of scum and villainy within the deserts, it was said. But still the city prospered.  
  
    There was a code of honor amongst thieves, at least within the city walls. Nanase had to make sure of that in order for Derashine to be successful. Anyone who thought to steal from a fellow citizen was found stuck to a wall by a dagger through the throat. Nanase ran the city behind a public face who did his bidding, preferring to rule from the shadows. His line of work made him keep a low profile, after all.  
  
    Nanase watched the preparations begin for his trip to Iwatobi.  He stood off to the side, watching the colorful Gypsy wagons get stocked and prepped for the long trip ahead. This was one of multiple groups he traveled with for disguise, especially for longer trips.  Attempting a multi-day trek through the desert was practically suicide. Merchant caravans, traveling troupes and gypsies, all were taken care of by him when they stopped through his lone city. In return, they allowed him to travel with them and kept his identity to themselves.  
  
    While he would admit it to no one, this particular group, these Gypsies, were his favorite to travel with, as they reminded him of his own family from so many years ago. He was of Gypsy stock, himself, and his group had traveled the desert, putting on shows in various cities. Fortune telling, juggling, slight of hand...the group had done it all. Nanase had smiled a lot more back then, too. Fingering the intricate jambiya on his belt, he couldn't help but remember...  
  
  
    "Haruuuuuuuuu! You're back!"  
  
    "Rin....!" Haru smiled, getting to his feet and brushing the dust off his pants.  
  
    Rin launched himself at Haru's small form, tackling the boy to the ground in a happy hug, laughing. Haru grunted, having forgotten to brace himself and fell easily under the redhead's slightly bigger form. He always forgot how exuberant Rin could be. He embraced his friend of nearly three years now, always glad to visit Iwatobi again because of Rin.  
  
    "You're back just in time! Guess what!"  
  
    "What?"  
  
    "I turn six tomorrow!"  
  
    "Happy birthday, Rin!" Haru smiled more. "I guess I should get you a gift...but we've had a hard time lately," Haru frowned, wondering how he could raise some extra money to give Rin something.  
  
    "Nuh-uh, Haru-chan! I brought YOU something!"  
  
    "What?" Haru frowned, confused. "I thought people gave the Prince offerings on his birthday, not the other way around!"  
  
    "Well...forget that. We'll say you're my Gypsy Prince, and it's your birthday instead." Rin grinned brightly, giving Haru a thumbs-up. "Sounds romantic!"  
  
    Rin made kissy-faces and giggled wildly, causing Haru to shake his head and giggle too at Rin's silliness. Rin had been one of the few people who could ever make him really laugh.  
  
    "You're too silly for a Prince, RinRin!"  
  
    "Eeew." Rin stuck out his tongue, laughing. "People always say, if you want to see a Gypsy smile big, give em something super valuable, then they can sell it for tons of gold!"  
  
    Haru blinked and frowned again, then relaxed. He knew Rin didn't mean it in a bad way like the townsfolk generally did.  
  
    "But I don't want you to sell this, Haru, cause it's real special."  
  
    "What is it?"  
  
    "It's a Matsuoka Jambiya...this one was made just for me." Rin drew out the sheathed jambiya, done in red and gold. He unsheathed it slowly to show off the curved blade and its double, serrated edged.  
  
    "I...I can't take that!" Haru gawked, though he did reach out to touch it with his small fingers, tracing the curve of the sheath in awe.  
  
    "Aw, you have to, Haru-chan! It's tradition!"  
  
    "Tradition?" he frowned softly. "I don't know what you're talking about..."  
  
    "Some smart Gypsy you are!" Rin huffed and grinned brightly at Haru, showing his cute, sharp little teeth. "The heirs of our family get two special, identical jambiyas...one we keep for ourselves. The other we're supposed to keep until we're older, but there's no SPECIFIC rule on that...I asked!"  
  
    "But...but why?" Haru looked up at Rin.  
  
    "We're supposed to give it to a GIRL," Rin made a disgusted little face. "And you know girls are icky. So I don't wanna marry an icky girl, Haru. And since you got a girl's name and we're best friends, I'll give it to you and marry you instead!"  
  
    Rin presented the jambiya proudly to Haru, impressed with his own logic and smiling widely. Haru just stared at Rin in shock, his little cheeks flushing. Finally he ducked his head and shook it, giggling.  
  
    "You're so strange, RinRin...but ok." Haru took it, looking up and smiling at Haru shyly. "I'll treasure it forever."  
  
    "Good, because that's how long we're gonna be friends!" Rin hopped to his feet and leaned down, kissing Haru's cheek in a friendly way. "I gotta go now, ok? I'll come by tomorrow!"  
  
    "Ok!" Haru nodded and smiled up at Rin, waving.  
  
    Tomorrow never came, because that night everything changed. The soldiers rode in carrying torches, invading their camp outside the city walls. The outermost wagons were set ablaze in a show of force while the soldiers gathered in the center of the camp.  
  
    "By orders of our Lord Sultan, we are here to take the companion wished by his son!"  
  
    Haru stared from behind his parents in shock, his blue eyes wide open. Everyone knew his friendship with Rin...but the Gypsies were a family, they did not give up their own. Even as their Elder was run through, they refused. That's when the fighting began. The Gypsies took up arms against the soldiers then, they would not stand for the death of their Elder.  
  
    "Go through the hatch in the floor, son...escape now, while the soldiers are distracted."  
  
    "But...what about you?"  
  
    "We have to protect you. We love you, son..."  
  
    "Mommy....daddy...."  
  
    Haru had tears running down his cheeks as his parents each kissed the top of his head, grabbing weapons from within the wagon.  
  
    "Now...go!"  
  
    Haru watched his parents exit the wagon. He saw the camp mostly in flames from the open door, couldn't help but to watch his parents move to engage the closest soldier. He inhaled sharply, eyes going wide as he watched his father get run through almost immediately. He pushed aside the rug hiding the hatch, pulling it open and dropping down underneath the wagon. He escaped into the night, turning when he reached one of the higher sand dunes. He lay on his belly so he wouldn't be noticed...and watched as his entire home and family burned.  
  
  
    Nanase was glad for his cowl, as it hid the tears he hadn't realized he'd been shedding. Lifting his hand, he adjusted his cowl slowly, while really using it to wipe away the tears. How long had it been since he'd thought of his family? Of the betrayal by his closest childhood friend? His fingers gripped the jambiya at his side. He would relish seeing the look on Rin's face when its blade slid across the man's throat. He had waited long enough.  
  
    The day for vengeance had finally come.


	3. I Keep Him Protected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gypsies are just about to embark towards Iwatobi with Nanase. We meet Iori and Elder Kino of the Gypsy tribe, and Nanase reveals that he will not be traveling alone...he has someone with him. Someone who may not help him get close to Rin...but WILL help him get in to the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Chapter 4! Hope you enjoy! :)

    Nanase made his way down towards the Gypsy caravan, since their preparations seemed to be almost complete. A young man was standing off to the side, juggling brightly colored balls, tongue protruding from the side of his mouth as he watched the balls fly through the air. A group of younger kids were around him, watching him instead of doing their work, thus slowing up the caravan's departure.  
  
    "Iori," Nanase's voice hit the young man like a splash of cold water.  
  
    Iori jumped as he heard the cold voice behind him, dropping his balls, a couple hitting him right on the head before they bounced down to the sand. This caused the kids around him to giggle, but they soon ran off when Haru's eyes turned to them. Rubbing the top of his head, Iori turned to face the other man.  
  
    "Oooow, Nanase-sama! You startled me!" Iori rubbed his fingers through his spiked purple hair, already feeling the bump on his head and pouting at the taller man.  
  
    "What are you doing?" Nanase crossed his arms, frowning.  
  
    "Well, I WAS juggling, and really good, too!"  
  
    "Until you dropped the balls on your head."  
  
    Iori made a face and stuck out his tongue at Nanase, whose eyes narrowed in a glare at the younger man. Iori just grinned, leaning down to pick up the dropped balls.  
  
    "So it must be true, then."  
  
    "What?"  
  
    "You're traveling with us again!" Iori said brightly. "Otherwise you wouldn't care so much about how soon we get out of here. Are you going to perform?"  
  
    "Maybe," Nanase looked away, shrugging.  
  
    "The blind knife-thrower act is amazing, Nanase-sama. I'd love to see it again!"  
  
    "Good. I'd need a volunteer anyway, you can see it first hand."  
  
    "That's not what I meant!" Iori's voice raised a good octave at the thought of being the one Nanase's knives were flying at.  
  
    "Too late. I'll inform the Elder."  
  
    "Nanase-samaaaaaa!" Iori whined. "I wanna live!"  
  
    "Then I suggest you get back to work before you annoy me," Nanase's lips curled up into a small smirk.  
  
    Iori pouted at Nanase and batted his eyelashes, but as usual, that didn't work. He gave a twirl with a flourished curtsey, bowing his head deeply.  
  
    "As a wild ass in the desert, I go forth unto my work!" Iori quipped, heading off. He paused near Nanase and leaned in, waggling his brows. "You DO remember which wagon is mine, though, if you need some...entertainment...tonight, yes?"  
  
    "Considering how badly you dropped your balls, I'm not sure you could handle mine anymore," Nanase raised his brows at Iori, before he turned and headed off.  
  
    "Awww, still so cold!" Iori whined playfully, then got back to work before Nanase actually did get annoyed.  
  
    Nanase shook his head and glanced back at Iori. He had...indulged...himself with the younger man a number of times, so the invitation was not out of the ordinary. He'd taught Iori a lot of what the man knew, actually. However, he wanted no distractions on this trip. He had a lot to plan for, and the biggest would be how to get close to Rin. For now though, he had to find the Elder.  
  
    Elder Kino was a well-built man of small but impressive stature, with sun-bronzed skin of leathery complexion and graying hair, though the top of his head was mostly bald. The corners of his eyes crinkled with his smile when he saw Nanase approaching, and he bowed deeply in respect to the younger man.  
  
    "Nanase-tono, how pleased I am to have you with us on this trip," the Elder said warmly.  
  
    "Elder Kino," Nanase bowed respectfully in return. "I will require Iori for the Blind Man performance when we make our first stop."  
  
    "O ho ho, I'm sure he was very happy to be part of that!"  
  
    "Of course," Nanase's lips curved upwards.  
  
    "Well, you are always welcome to perform with us. I take it once we reach Misagozaki, you'll head for Iwatobi on your own?"  
  
    Nanase nodded.  
  
    "Where are you headed?"  
  
    "The Palace."  
  
    "I hope you are sufficiently prepared."  
  
    "My information is as thorough as always."  
  
    Elder Kino looked upon Nanase and gave the man a sad smile. He reached out and paused when he realized he'd been about to touch Nanase without permission, his hand inches above the man's shoulder. Nanase noticed and inclined his head just slightly, and the man rested his hand upon Nanase's shoulder, giving it a small, fatherly squeeze.  
  
    "Why do I fear this to be the last time we travel together?"  
  
    "Perhaps you are getting foolish with age, Elder."  
  
    Nanase's tone was light-hearted, for he would never disrespect this man. He turned his head to look down as the man laughed and clapped him on the back.  
  
    "I do sincerely hope so, for I consider you to be one of us."  
  
    Nanase looked away, lest his eyes betray his emotion at the man's sentiment. The preparations were just about done, he could tell, and the camels were being hooked up to the wagons.  It was a good three days of travel to reach Misagozaki, including stops for rest. From there, it was about a day's travel to Iwatobi.  
  
    "Will you not be sharing a wagon with Iori this trip?"  
  
    "No. I have my own."  
  
    "May I ask why?"  
  
    "I am traveling with one of my boys this time."  
  
    "That...is unusual," Elder Kino was perplex, glancing to the rather plain wagon.  
  
    "This is an unusual job," Nanase shrugged softly.  
  
    The wagon's door opened and a young boy stepped down, clad in simple clothes of a deep green. He had short, straight brown hair and matching brown eyes, and waved at Nanase when he saw the man looking, smiling widely.  
  
    "I don't think I've seen this one before."  
  
    "No. I keep him protected."  
  
    "What is special about him?"  
  
    "Do you know the name of Sultan Matsuoka's advisor?"  
  
    "Yes..." Elder Kino frowned, wondering the significance. "Tachibana Makoto, is it not?"  
  
    Nanase inclined his head lightly and looked back to the small boy. He shifted his arm away from his body and the boy immediately ran over, ducking under Nanase's arm and sliding his arms around the man's waist, as Nanase's arm came to rest around the boy's shoulders, like a protective brother.  
  
    "Hi!" the boy greeted the Elder with a bright smile. "I'm Tachibana Ren!"  
  
    The smile on Nanase's lips sent chills down the Elder's spine. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm...who saw that coming? :D 
> 
> Ok, longish end of chapter note. I see this story as having shorter chapters and perhaps going at a bit of a fast pace, so I hope so far it's enjoyable to you! ^.^ 
> 
> So, some of you may have noticed some familiar quotes within each chapter. I do not own or make money off those quotes! Why are they there? I'll tell you! 
> 
> So, as some of you know my brain is REALLY WEIRD! Mackerel/Pineapple, prime example. So, my weird little brain decided, hey...let's slip a Sci-Fi quote somewhere in the story where it will fit nicely and flow with the story without standing out, and see if anyone picks up on it. 
> 
> Ok, fine. None of them clash with the story, so sure, whatevs. And then my brain was like...CONTEST! And I'm all "Whaaaaa?!" ;_; CONTEEEEEEST! noooo....(fine). So if you can correctly identify the quote first, post a comment with the chapter it's in, and if you know the origin, post that too. 
> 
> If you got it I'll reply to you and you will pick a pair and give a prompt, and I will, in time, come up with a short drabble story(or long, depending on how it flows!) and post it as a gift for you. 
> 
> So, just a fun little random thing as you enjoy this fun little story! Please continue to enjoy the story and honor me with your reading! <3


	4. Part of the Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iori talks to Nanase about Ren and finds out the man's plans. After they arrive in Misagozaki, Iori--rather unwillingly--takes part in Nanase's knife-throwing act...

    The wagons were formed in a protective circle that night, with a large, main fire in the middle. Some wagons had smaller, individual fires in front of them for cooking, including Nanase's. Ren had a pot hung over the fire and was busy adding ingredients to it, while Nanase was crouched on top of his wagon, looking out over the desert quietly.   
  
    "You gonna perch like a gargoyle up there all night?" Iori's voice called up with a grin.   
  
    Nanase turned away from the desert to look down at the purple-haired juggler. He shifted to the edge of the wagon and dropped down in front of the young man, looking at him quietly.   
  
    "Guess not," Iori grinned. "Wanna walk while your boy makes food?"  
  
    Nanase simply turned, moving to step beyond his wagon and starting to walk along the perimeter of the camp, Iori falling into step beside him. Walking just beyond the camp's boundaries gave them a bit of privacy, which Iori was thankful for.   
  
    "Soooo...tell me about the kid," Iori prompted.  
  
    "I got him about seven years ago," Nanase shrugged.  
  
    "How old is he?"  
  
    "12, now."  
  
    "How did you get him?"  
  
    "Saw him being sold at an auction. He was being sold for pleasure," Nanase made a disgusted sound. "Untouched virgin boy."  
  
    "You must have paid a pretty penny," Iori whistled softly.  
  
    "No. A fat merchant did. Didn't live long enough to enjoy him, though," Nanase smirked.  
  
    "I see..."  
  
    "And he still is, in case you were wondering."  
  
    "Still is what?" Iori frowned.  
  
    "Untouched. Unless he has gotten with my other boys."  
  
    "You don't...."  
  
    "No," Nanase glanced over, making a small face. "Nor do I allow anyone else to."  
  
    "So you protect them."  
  
    "Yes."  
  
    "But it doesn't bother you to use him like you're planning on?"  
  
    "He is a tool. Protected and well cared for."  
  
    "So no, then." Iori sighed, raising his arms to cross them behind his head as he walked. "Does anything bother you?"  
  
    Nanase turned his head, raising an eyebrow as he looked at Iori. His face said it all. Stony, eyes incredulous. Iori just laughed softly.  
  
    "You know...we need to be really...BOTHERED, sometimes.How long has it been since you were really bothered?" Iori stopped, looking at Nanase. "About something important, you know...about something REAL?"  
  
    "Just because I show nothing does not mean I am not bothered. Did you ever pause to think about what Ren could get of this? Yes, he is a tool, and yes, I will use him as needed...but if all goes as planned, I will get what I want...and he will be back with family."  
  
    "Hm. So you do have a heart in there somewhere," Iori grinned brightly. "Good to know."  
  
    "If you spread that around, I'll cut your balls off. The attached ones."  
  
    "Understood!" Iori flashed Nanase a thumbs up, grinning nervously.  
  
    Nanase turned and continued walking, and Iori fell into step with him again.   
  
    "This...task," Iori finally settled on, "does it...have to do with what happened to your family?"  
  
    "No. I was sent on this task, my past has nothing to do with it."  
  
    "What happened...back then?"  
  
    "I was...betrayed, by someone I thought was a friend. I will indulge your curiosity no further."   
  
    With that, Nanase abruptly turned, slipping between two wagons to cut across the camp, heading back to his own wagon. The rest of the night passed uneventfully, as well as the rest of the trip to Misagozaki. They set up camp just outside the town, and that night the Gypsy Faire attracted much of the townsfolk.   
  
    Iori's juggling act was very popular, juggling balls, flaming torches, and many other things while dancing about and tossing jokes, even purposely dropping some things to make the crowd laugh.   
  
    "And now, everyone, I'm going to tip-toe on out..." Iori began.  
  
    "Indeed he won't be, ladies and gentlemen, for Iori is part of our next act!" Elder Kino boomed, stepping forward.   
  
    "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he squealed. "I don't wanna! I don't wanna!" Iori danced about, whining, causing the crowd to laugh.  
  
    "You see, Iori has volunteered..."  
  
    "LIES!" Iori screeched.  
  
    "...to be part of the next act. Our knife thrower needed a volunteer!"  
  
    The crowd tittered in amusement as two other Gypsies pulled Iori towards a large wooden wheel, starting to tie him to it despite the boy's playful struggles.  
  
    "You see, our knife-thrower suffered an unfortunate accident, and is now blind...but as long as we stand him in the right place, he can throw! You all can see the rug we're placing down, so as long as he's on that, Iori will be fine!"  
  
    Ren came through the crowd, leading Nanase by the hand. Nanase was dressed in a black vest and pants, a completely black hood over his head, completely covering it.   
  
    "He had an unfortunate, disfiguring accident, so we keep him covered as to not frighten small children!"  
  
    "What happened?" someone called from the crowd.  
  
    "Iori was practicing his juggling next to him!"   
  
    "Hey!" Iori whined as the crowd laughed.   
  
    Ren tilted his head when Nanase leaned down, listening to the man's whispers. Ren nodded and giggled, leaving Nanase and running forward, scooping up the rug and throwing it to the side.   
  
    "NOOO!" Iori shrieked. "Leave the rug! Leave the rug!"   
  
    Ren stuck his tongue out at Iori and ran back to Nanase, taking the man's hand, standing him in a spot nowhere near where the rug had been, then turned to the crowd.  
  
    "My master says the show is no show without the element of danger! He  says the rug is a tool for weaklings, and does not need to be told where to stand! He says that if he hits Iori, well...Iori is kinda annoying, so oops!"   
  
    The crowd laughed, but it was nervous laughter, and Iori was trying in earnest to be free of the wheel now. Ren moved forward to stand next to the wheel, which put him directly in front of Nanase's line of throwing where Nanase to miss. The crowd murmured nervously, shifting on their feet as they watched the young boy stand obviously in the way of sure danger...surely a blind man couldn't hit the wheel from where he stood!   
  
    "NANASE-SAMAAAA! DON'T KILL MEEEEEEE!"  
      
    Nanase smirked underneath the hood. He truly could see nothing. But Iori's shrieks gave him everything the needed. The shrieks, the sound of the boy straining against the wheel...he brought his hand up and flicked it, sending the knife spinning end over end, embedding into the wood under Iori's arm. Another knife thrown, and the crowd gasped as it sank through the fabric of the boy's pants, hitting the wood next to the boy's knee.  
  
    "THAT CUT MY PANTS! YOU ALMOST HIT ME!" Iori gasped.  
  
    The crowd applauded loudly, though, amazed that it had been cut so closely. Nanase brought his hand up across his body, then flung the next knife forward, Iori closing his eyes tightly as it went for his head...and sank into the wood right over the top, so close some stands of hair fluttered down to his shoulders. Nanase tilted his head and motioned to Ren, who nodded and grabbed the wheel.  
  
    "Hey, what are you doing? No! Don't do that! That's not part of the AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"  
  
    Iori screamed as Ren spun the wheel hard as he could. Then Nanase began to throw in earnest, the air filled with the whistling of knives sent flying. The rapid thunk-thunk-thunk of metal sinking into wood was heard as Iori spun, still screaming his head off. When the wheel was done spinning, Iori was early upside down, panting hard, tears on his cheeks. His body was practically outlined with knives, and there were even knives in the wood between his spread fingers. The crowd roared with approval.   
  
    Ren righted Iori slowly,grinning.   
  
    "I...hate...you..." Iori panted.   
  
    Two Gypsies came forward to untie Iori, and when he got down, he wiped at his eyes, panting hard. Then, in a bout of anger, he grabbed a knife out of the wood and threw it towards Nanase, the crowd screaming in shock. Nanase's hand moved quickly, catching the dagger by the hilt, the point inches from his hooded face. Then as one, he and Iori turned to face the crowd and bowed. The crowd erupted, applauding and cheering, throwing money at the two performers. Ren helped Iori collect the money, and together they went up to Nanase, Ren leading the taller man as they walked away.  
  
    "That wasn't part of the plan," Nanase murmured quietly, though he was amused.  
  
    "Neither was being off the rug and fucking spinning me!" Iori huffed.   
  
    "But it was an awesome show!" Ren chirped.  
  
    "And I knew you'd catch it, anyway. Jerk."  
  
    Nanase removed the hood once inside his wagon, turning to regard Iori. Iori settled down to count their money, glancing up at Nanase and grinning softly.   
  
    "We did really well."  
  
    "Keep all of it," Nanase waved his hand.  
  
    "What?!"  
  
    "Keep it, I don't need it. Think of it as a...thank you."  
  
    "For what?"  
  
    "Being you." Nanase shrugged. "Now leave before you get mushy, Ren and I have a long day tomorrow."  
  
    Iori stared, then got up. He moved over, kissing Nanase on the cheek before he left, letting the door close behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2's quote has been claimed by Remembrance! 
> 
> This chapter was very fun to write. I enjoyed freaking Iori out. :x 
> 
> Next chapter, Nanase finally reaches Iwatobi!


	5. Almost Like Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting ready for bed, Ren has some questions, and revelations, for Nanase. He's caught off guard, and once Ren is asleep, can't help remembering how he'd 'acquired' Ren...and the reasons for keeping him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Graphic Violence tag for a bit of a reason, forewarning.

    Ren took the hood Nanase had worn for the show, slipping it over his head curiously. The wagon around him went pitch black and he let out a surprised sound, pulling it back up and staring at the older man, wide-eyed.  
  
    "It's not see-through!"  
  
    "Did you think it was?" Nanase frowned, glancing over at the boy as they got ready for bed.   
  
    "Uh-huh! To be able to do that show with that on..."  
  
    "What would be the point if I could see through it?"  
  
    "But...your eyes..."  
  
    Nanase turned said eyes to the boy, partially amused. He let out a soft scoff, shaking his head as he stripped down and moved to the bed, taking the hood from Ren's hands.   
  
    "If you rely only on your eyes, your other senses weaken. You have other senses to hone, and honed enough, losing your vision will not leave you vulnerable."  
  
    Ren nodded thoughtfully, then scooted back on the bed, close to the wall of the wagon. Nanase set the hood aside and slid into bed beside him and stretched out, drawing the covers over them.   
  
    "Nanase..."  
  
    "Hn?" he glanced over, the soft sadness in the voice catching his attention.  
  
    "Did I do something bad?"  
  
    "What?"  
  
    "You're...giving me away," Ren murmured, rolling on his side to face the man, arms curled close to his chest.  
  
    "I'm not," Nanase frowned, rolling to face Ren, propping his head on his hand.   
  
    "But..."  
  
    "You could say I'm giving you back."  
  
    "What if I don't WANT to go back?" Ren frowned, sitting up. "What if I just want to stay with you?"  
  
    Nanase's eyes widened a bit. He'd never considered...his family had been so precious to him. He shifted slowly, sitting up to look at Ren, the boy's eyes watering. His small fists gripped the sheets, and he looked away, sniffing.  
  
    "But...he's your brother..."  
  
    "He's a man with the same last name...I barely even remember him! I grew up with YOU! My home is Derashine!"  
  
    "You may not feel that way once you meet him," Nanase said quietly.   
  
    "And if I do?"  
  
    Sighing, he lay back down, then reached out, drawing Ren down beside him, against him. Ren blinked, biting his bottom lip and wiping his eyes, snuggling his body against Nanase's. His fingers idly traced patterns up and down the skin of Ren's back, comforting the upset boy as he thought. Ren sniffled but gave a happy little hum at the tracings, snuggling closer and burying his face into the side of Nanase's chest.   
  
    "Then act," he finally said. "If you feel the same way when the job is done, I won't leave you behind."  
  
    "R..really?" Ren turned his head to look at him, smiling wide.   
  
    "Yes," Nanase leaned down, the touch of lips on lips very quick, and more brotherly than anything else.   
  
    Ren's eyes grew to the size of saucers, and the beaming smile nearly split his face. He opened his mouth and Nanase barred it with a finger, eyes narrowing lightly, playfully.   
  
    "Tell the other boys and I will say you're making it up and let them deal with you.  
  
    Ren meeped and nodded quickly, then laughed softly, snuggling back against Nanase. Resigned to having to sleep with the boy against him now, he just sighed and settled back, closing his eyes. His fingers still idly traced comforting patterns into Ren's back as he thought back...  
  
    He'd been traveling a market place seven years ago, and had pretty much ignored the slave auction going on. He'd tuned out the auctioneer for the most part, he'd been listening for other things, when a name nearly caused his heart to stop in his chest.   
  
    Had the man said...Rin? His attention had flicked to the stage then, unable to stop the urge, and his eyes fell on the small boy standing beside the man, sobbing, little fists rubbing his eyes. A position that had become familiar to him during his friendship with Rin. But that boy wasn't Rin.  
  
    The auctioneer had said Ren. Something tugged at him then, but bidding publicly would draw far too much attention. He shopped,an ear and an eye now on the auction that had not interested him at all earlier. He noted the winner, followed at a discreet distance once the man gathered his winnings, and when night had come, it was time.   
  
    Getting in to the inn had been easy. Scaling a building, going over rooftops, and easing in through the window hadn't been a challenge. The boy was on the bed, naked and trembling as the man prepared in the other room, and those eyes had gotten large at his entrance. Surprisingly, the boy nodded when Nanase rested a finger against his own lips for the boy to shush, then drew his sword.  
  
    The fat slob hadn't seen it coming. A sharp strike to the throat had silenced him, and then the slashing of his sword eviscerated him. Nanase had danced back before the man's guts slopped out to his feet, the wet splut-splut-splut of intestines against floor giving him great satisfaction. He sheathed his sword, turned towards Ren.  
  
    "A...are you...going to hurt me?" the boy had asked fearfully, then.  
  
    "No."   
  
    Nanase had dressed the boy, and had drawn his cowl back over his head.  He had picked Ren up and walked right out the front door.   
  
    "You're coming home with me...and won't have to worry about anyone touching you again."  
  
    The boy's smile had been his answer. That smile had also brought back memories...familiar, yet different.   
  
    Ren had instantly become his favored boy, just to see that smile. Wide, happy, innocent. A smile he once treasured.   
  
    Nanase blinked away the memories and turned his head to look down at Ren's sleeping form. He'd never planned on giving Ren up, but then this job came along. He had thought Ren would be happy to go back to his brother, and apparently he'd been off the mark.  That was new to him.  
  
    He wasn't off the mark about Rin, though. Rin had caused his family to be killed. He remembered what the guards had said. He remembered that night vividly.   
  
    It was the night Haruka had died.


End file.
